Death Note
by Exitium1343
Summary: War has torn apart the elemental nations. Out of the chaos emerges the true leader of the Akatsuki: the "son" of Pein and Konan. A Shinobi trained as an assassin. All of the Konaha ninja have fallen except one: the jinjuuriki for the kyuubi. Travel with these two as they protect a world they don't belong to. Rated M for language and lemons slight AU ErzOC; NarMir
1. What?

**hello everybody! I'm sorry for quitting my previous story, but I lost inspiration for it... This story I am determined to finish. It is a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. Enjoy ~******

**Fire Nation battle field, Last battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi war~**

"Face it, Han! You and the rest of your damned Akatsuki have lost! Madara is dead, as is your mother and father! There is still a chance to save yourself! Datteboyo!" Naruto screamed at the only other person still standing.

It was only Naruto and Han left. Evil assassin versus loyal Hidden Leaf Shinobi. Naruto looked at the man that had been the real cause of this entire war. He was tall, easily six foot, a cat-like build, muscular. He was wearing the standard assassin cloak,though on the back of his was a hood like shape in the same blood red color as the cloud emblems on the Akatsuki that decorated the material. He wore a black leather like hood, covering his face. Under the cloak, he wore a black leather vest which the hood was attached to. He had the standard Shinobi combat pants on, though his were black an baggy. He wore black leather boots that laced all the way up. Naruto could just see the hidden blades that were attached to Han's wrists. In his hand, was an ebony bladed katana.

Han laughed. "How is there still a way to save myself?!" He shouted back from his side of the battle grounds over the moaning and screaming of the casualties laying on the blood soaked earth.  
"I, who has killed thousands, including my own flesh and blood?!"  
Naruto cocked his head. "What the fuck are you talking about, Kuso yarō?!"

Han laughed insanely again. "You remember your friend, the Nara? Shikamaru? He's my cousin! I killed my own cousin! I killed my other cousin, also! Uchiha Sasuke! My true mother was Shikamaru's aunt! And my real father was Sasuke's uncle!

Naruto blanched. "What?!" He shouted. Han smirked and nodded. "And now, I present to you, the ultimate eternal mangekyou sharingan!" Using his enhanced sight, Naruto was able to see Han's eyes shift. They turned from their usual coal black to a white with three blood red tomoe spinning around the pupils.

Naruto backed up slowly. "How did you get those?!" He shouted in awe. Han laughed again. "First." He drawled with a smirk, spinning his katana in his hand. "I took Madara's eyes after the battle one of your sensei's killed him in, then, I took the rinnegan from my father at the last battle. Together they formed the most powerful eyes to ever come into existence!"

"Well, I'm gonna just have to rip them out of you!" Naruto yelled and flashed through the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. Over a thousand clones appeared around them screaming and whooping and carrying like maniacs. Han smirked. "Aa." He said and swung his katana around him. As the blade moved, a black shadow that crackled with white electricity formed behind it.

Suddenly, he spun it with amazing speed, so fast that a fierce wind picked up, forming a tornado, sucking all the clones into it, destroying them in puffs of smoke. Naruto leapt at Han with a rasengan in each hand, bringing them together to destroy his opponent with. Han disappeared in a flicker, appearing behind Naruto, slashing at his exposed backside. Naruto jumped forward, formed a rasenshuriken, and threw it at Han, he sidestepped it easily.

'Bring me out' Kuruma screamed angrily from inside Naruto. Naruto huffed. 'Fine.' He replied annoyed by the kyuubi's rant. Naruto jumped through the hand signs to release the nine tailed fox demon.  
Naruto glowed with a golden light. Kuruma leaped from out of the blond jinjuuriki, roaring at a smirking Han as he did so. "Hello, Kuruma-sama." The evil assassin said with a sarcastic bow. "Would you like to play with Raven-chan?" Kuruma growled at him. Han took this as a "yes" and did the same hand signs that Naruto had to release the kyuubi.

Han glowed a blood red color, and a huge ebony wolf that was the same size as Kuruma, maybe a little bit bigger. It had golden eyes that were narrowed at Kuruma in a possessive manner. **"Hello, Kuruma-sensei."** She said in an elegantly smooth females voice.

Kuruma snarled back even angrier than before. **"Raven."** He growled, flexing his huge claws in the blood soaked sand. Raven charged at Kuruma, her paws not even making a sound as she thundered towards the blond jinjuuriki and the demon fox. Kuruma leapt into the air, spouting a large red fireball out of his mouth at the gigantic hellhound. Raven blocked the attack with a blue fireball of her own.

The two fireballs collided, and something amazing happened. Where the two attacks met, a warp in time and space opened, pulling the four combatants in. ~

Naruto awakened to a very bright light. He opened his eyes and groaned, sitting up. He saw a cat sized Kuruma laying in his lap, still unconscious. He looked over, and was shocked to see Han sitting up and growling. Shockingly, all his gear was gone, even his cloak and hidden blades, he had a blindfold over his eyes and his hands were tied behind his back. Lying in his lap was a wolf larger than most of its kind that looked like a smaller version of Raven.

Naruto looked at the area surrounding them. It was a classical dungeon style room, complete with shackles and chains. Raven and Kuruma woke up and started snarling at each other, Naruto told them both to shut up, surprisingly, they both complied.

Naruto looked down, and saw that his gear was gone, though his hands were left unbound. They heard a lock click, and the door swung open, revealing a little girl in a puffy golden dress. She smiled, and said, **"Hello, Naruto-kun, Han-kun, Kuruma-kun, and last but not least, Raven-chan. My name is Mavis Vermillion. I have brought you to a land often called a world between worlds. I haven't much time, so listen closely. I have a mission for the two of you: travel to a world called Earthland. Learn the magic that will be given to you. Afterwords, journey to the wizards guild known as Fairy Tail. Become Fairy Tail mages, and protect Earthland from an evil mage known as Zeref, and his lieutenant, Acnologia, self proclaimed king of dragons. Yes, dragons. You will both be learning slayer magic. Unfortunately, animals cannot learn magic, Kuruma-kun and Raven-chan. Naruto-kun, you will be learning air god slaying magic, and Han-kun, you will be learning shadow god slaying magic. Any questions?"**

"Yes, can you let me out of these mother fucking shackles and take this damn blindfold off my eyes?" Han asked irritably. Naruto looked back at Mavis, who had cloaked herself in a cloak of raw anger. She raised her right hand at Han, a magic circle appeared in front of it.

Han was lifted off of the ground and slammed against the wall and ceiling before being slammed back to the floor, where he Coughed up blood and hissed in pain, then his shackles and blindfold disappeared. **"Happy, Kuso Yarō?"** She asked angrily. "Hn." He replied in pain.

**"Come with me."** Mavis said simply and left the room. Naruto stood up and Kuruma skittered up his body to curl around his shoulders. He helped Han up, and Raven walked alongside the assassin, following the slightly terrifying little girl.

They came to a room and went inside. On two tables was their gear. Even Hans cloak, though it had been replaced with a white one with a black assassin hood emblem dominating the back. They quickly put on their gear, Han being slightly disgruntled about his cloak, though immediately shut up when Mavis glared dangerously at him.

Mavis smiled at them. **"Assassin and Shinobi. Hellhound and Kyuubi. Working together for the good of a world that they don't belong together. Only a psyco could have come up with this. Good work, Mavis." She said partially to herself, partially to them. "Three more things. One, you will be seeing me in about twelve years on Earthland. Do not let anybody know that we have talked. Your mission is utterly and totally confidential except to the gods that will be teaching you magic, they already know. Two, from this day on, you and your possible destined ones will not age. Ever. You can only die in battle, illness, or if you lose the will to live. Three, are either of you afraid of heights?" **She finished and waved her right hand in a quick downward motion. Another ripple opened, and our four heroes were sucked in.~

As the blackness finally passed, they saw that they were falling from an extremely high point in the sky. They all screamed. A huge, sudden gust of wind blew Naruto and Kuruma a long distance to the east of Han and Raven, soon, they were no longer in sight. **"Han-kun, I don't mean to alarm you, BUT WE'RE ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE!" **Raven screamed in terror. Suddenly, she grew to her true size, and Han jumped down onto her. They hit the ground with a soft thump, and Han rolled off, clutching his... Balls...

As Han rolled moaning on the ground in pain, Raven shrunk again, and a black shadow erupted from out of nowhere. A large figure floated out of it. The figure wore a large black cloak with one silver shoulder plate on his left shoulder. He had a full silver gauntlet on his left arm, and a gauntlet on his right hand that only covered the back of his hand. He wore silver boots in the same style, his hood was pulled up like Han's, and his armor was spiked all over except for the inside part of his left glove. In his right hand, was a huge bastard sword that was as long as his body. It's handle had a gem split into two halves, one side onyx, the other blood red ruby.  
The figure looked at Han rolling around on the ground and sighed sadly. **"Mavis you owe me big time." **He said in a deep voice that burned with power.

Finally, Han got over the pain, and stood up to face the god of shadow. **"Are you quite finished rolling around like a dumbass yet?" **He asked impatiently. Han nodded. "Hai." He replied respectfully, bowing to one that he knew was a superior.

**"Very well, introductions. I already know all about you, Nara Han. My name is Exodus, god of shadow."** Exodus said dramatically, raising his sword, the light in the area darkened significantly, until he lowered his arm. **"And I will be your Sensei, call me either Exodus-dono or Exodus-sensei, I don't care which. We will be starting our lessons tomorrow, so rest up, it's nearly sunset."**

Exodus slashed with his sword into thin air, and leapt into the rift of shadow that opened up, letting it close behind him.~

MEANWHILE~

As Naruto fell, Kuruma grew to his true size, Naruto jumped on him, and they landed with a soft lump. **"That is the only time I will permit you to ride me, Uzamaki."** He growled, not completely serious as he threw the blond ex-jinjuuriki off of him, and laughing as he flopped against a tree like a fish out of water.

Suddenly, a large wind picked up again, blowing everything around the clearing they were in. The wind picked up fast, then gathered into a ball of tangible air. Soon, the wind died down, revealing a large figure about seven feet tall. He wore a grey cloak, with the hood pulled up. His arms were outstretched, his hands made entirely of black wind. In his hands a ball of blue wind floated in each. He looked at Naruto and shook his head in despair. **"I'm going to kill you this, Mavis." **He said sadly.

**"Moron, stop flopping around and pay attention. My name is Erdin (Airden), god of wind. Mavis beat me at chess, so I have to teach you wind god slaying magic. But we'll start that tomorrow, for now rest up."** Erdin said and disappeared again. Naruto groaned and set up camp, quickly falling asleep.~

THE NEXT DAY: WITH HAN~  
**"Wake up, boy."** A deep voice said, a cold hand shaking the assassin to wake him up. "Ugh. I don't wanna get up." Han whined. Raven blew a small stream of blew fire, hitting him right square in the ass. The effect was immediate.

Han jumped up, already in a defense position. He saw Exodus, and relaxed slightly. **"Now that you're up." The **shadow god said dryly. "We can proceed in starting your training." Han nodded eagerly.

The two humanoids spent hours studying shadow god slaying magic. This is how they would spend spend five years this way.~

Meanwhile with Naruto~

Naruto awoke to a pail of ice cold water being dumped on him and Kuruma laughing his ass off. **"Kami you're stupid, boy."** Erdin said also laughing. Naruto glared at his sensei and friend, until the wind god got down to business and started Naruto's lessons.~

FIVE YEARS LATER~~

Han walked into the town of Magnolia, having just got into Fiore. He asked around for the wizarding guild Fairy Tail, and was pointed towards the far end of town. He decided to walk, his white cloak swishing around behind him. Soon he saw a large tavern like building, and stood there for awhile, that is until he was slammed into by a yellow blur, knocking him down.

Naruto had just seen the building that was Fairy Tail, and started running towards it. As he turned a corner, he collided with a figure in a familiar white cloak with a black hood pulled up, not noticing the shadow that surrounded him.

They landed about five feet away, the figure leapt up, white eyes with red tomoe spinning angrily. His hood had come off, revealing black hair with droopy spikes.

The yellow blur that had rudely collided with him was surprisingly Naruto. He hadn't changed much. Same blond hair with droopy spikes, same neon orange jumpsuit, same black Shinobi sandals. Hell, the bastard probably hadn't even changed his underwear in the five years since they'd seen each other.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Han said simply, standing up and offering the blond a hand, he noticed Kuruma-sama sleeping around his neck and wondered if Raven-chan had caught that talking flying blue cat yet.

Naruto accepted the hand of the shadow assassin and pulled himself up. Kuruma snored in his ear. "How's life been, Kuso yarō?" Naruto asked with a grin. Han chuckled and used the shadows to send Naruto flying in a heap. Kuruma finally woke up and growled at Han. Raven showed up out of nowhere and growled at Kuruma, defending her master.

"Calm down you two." Han said impatiently as Naruto stood up again. "Let's just try to get into Fairy Tail in one peace, okay?" And led the group up the stairs to the guild hall. They followed quietly for once.

"I've always wanted to do this." Han said with a smirk. Then turned back to the door and kicked it open, the door swung in easily.

Erza was sitting at the bar enjoying a large piece of strawberry cheesecake and talking to her oldest friend and ex rival, Mirajane. "I am so glad that Natsu, Gray, and Happy are on missions." She said after swallowing a mouthful of her favorite thing on Earthland: strawberry cheesecake. Mirajane nodded and took a sip of her water. Macoa and Wakaba weren't there yet, seeing as it was only nine o'clock in the morning, Cana was downing a barrel of beer, dressed in her usual bikini top and brown pants. Reedus had called in sick, and team shadow gear was on a mission. Makarov was sitting on the bar drinking.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open, slamming into the wall, everybody reacted by pulling their magic out and aiming at the door. Two tall males and a large black wolf with golden eyes walked in.

One was blond, blue eyed, and clad in the brightest orange anybody had ever seen jumpsuit with black sandals he had a shuriken pouch on his left hip and a kunai pouch on his right hip. On closer inspection, Erza saw a cat sized fox curled around his neck asleep.

The second one wore a white cloak over a black hooded vest with the hood pulled up. He had on baggy black combat pants, black boots that laced all the way up. He had a black handled katana attached to his hip on the left. Erza's trained eye saw white eyes with blood red tomoe spinning slowly around the pupils. She looked at his hands and saw blades poking out ever so slightly on the underside. He was missing both ring fingers. 'Strangely, she felt little magic power from any of them, yet sensed tat they were indeed quite powerful.

"Who are you?" Makarov said as he jumped, landing five feet away from the two newcomers, stumbling a little bit. The blond grinned, stuck his hand out, and shouted, "the name's Uzamaki Naruto! Datteboyo!" His companions all winced at his loudness. "The Kuso yarō there is Nara Han! The wolf next to him is Raven-chan, and the bastard fox around my neck is Kuruma-kun! We want to join your guild!"

Makarov chuckled and scratched his ear. "Got quite a set a lungs on ya, huh?" He asked. "I apologize for my friend's... Energetic behavior." Han said with a polite bow. Makarov waved it off. "No need, we have a few that are perpetually hyper." Makarov said dismissively.

"So, you four want to join Fairy Tail, eh?" A voice called from upstairs tauntingly. Makarov glared, then turned in that direction, shouting in a Titan like voice, **"LAXUS, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"** Making the entire building shake. Han smirked, and sunk into a puddle of pure darkness. Makarov blinked, and Han reappeared, Laxus next to him looking shocked** (pun intended lmao).**

Laxus was a tall young man of nineteen years, had spiky blond hair, black eyes and a scar over his right eye shaped a bit like a lightning bolt. He wore a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, and black loafers. Covering his ears was a set of headphones with a large spike on each outside of them.

"Yes, Baka, we want to join Fairy Tail." Naruto said aggressively. "Then I call right of challenge." Laxus replied, lightening crackling up his arms. Makarov glared again. "Fine. Just take it outside." The short old man consented reluctantly. In truth he'd wanted to have Natsu or Erza try them.

Laxus smirked and walked out the front door. Naruto and Han followed, as did half the guild, Erza bringing her cheesecake and Mirajane bringing up the rear.

The group followed the five combatants outside, then circled the fighters about thirty meters away from the guild. Naruto eagerly stepped up to fight Laxus.

Laxus smirked, saying, "Bring it, hyper brat." Naruto grinned, then closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Kuruma woke up and jumped off Naruto's shoulders, scurrying over to Mirajane, while avoiding Erza for some reason."Yo, take over Mage, can I use your shoulders?" He asked her.

"Um... Sure?" The barmaid replied unsure, bending down to pick the nine tailed fox. He crawled into her arms, then onto her shoulders, where he promptly fell asleep.

Then, Naruto's aura was felt way over on the other side of town. The road cracked, the wind picked up, swirling around the Jinjuuriki. He was lifted off the ground, pulling one leg in slightly. By now, Laxus was starting to get nervous. 'What is he?' He thought before going into Dragon Force.

Laxus charged at Naruto, hoping to at least get a hit in. "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted, throwing his lightening covered fist at Naruto, who just stood there. The attack never connected.

One moment Naruto was waiting in a relaxed position, the next Laxus had a knee to his gut. Laxus coughed up blood, then collapsed unconscious. Mirajane ran and grabbed him, half dragging him in the direction of the infirmary. "Terrific. Now who am I going to fight?" Han asked annoyed. Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Gomen." He apologized. He pulled his aura back in.

Erza Scarlet stepped forward. "I'll fight him." She stated, a sword appearing in her hand after a flash of golden light. Han smirked. " very well." He replied, pulling out his own sword, making everybody that didn't know him gasp at the black aura that followed the blade.

"I'll handle this, Raven-chan." Han said, the area around him darkening considerably. Naruto stepped into the crowd as the two combatants took ready positions.

"Begin!" Makarov shouted. Erza leapt at Han, swinging her sword at his neck. The blade hit, then he exploded into shadow. Erza looked around, still feeling his ominous presence. She felt someone leaning against her. "Hn. You're fairly fast for a requip mage." He complimented her, she blushed slightly.

Erza turned as fast as she could, requiping her sword for a huge battle axe. She brought the weapon swinging at where his head should be, only to miss. He appeared next to her, his right arm around her shoulders. "Boo." He taunted, making some of the guild members laugh at Erza's blush. She tried to elbow him, only to miss him yet again.

"Don't you know?" He asked her, reappearing in front of her with a smirk. "You can't touch shadow." She glared and swung again. He caught the huge blade with one hand. "My turn." He said disappearing. Erza saw stars, then nothing, only feeling a flash of pain in her spine.

Han caught Erza in his arms when he knocked her out with a light hit to the spine. He looked at a stunned Makarov and said, "I'll take her to the infirmary." Picking her up bridal style and disappearing into the ground in a puddle of pure shadow.~

So, what do you all think? Read and review please, no flames please


	2. The Fruck?

**Death Note Ch2 Hey everybody! First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story so far. Also, a bit of a warning, if I get to chapter fifteen, it will slide a tad bit to skyrim style a little, but only for a coupe chapters. And two more things, for those that were wondering, yes, Han is the same kind of assassin as the kind in assassin's creed. Exitium-dono does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, those belong to the people that write them. NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!~**

**Fairy Tail Infirmary; two hours later~**

Erza awakened in the Fairy Tail infirmary with Laxus in a bed across the room. Sitting next to her bed in a wooden chair playing with the blades on his wrists was one of the new comers, Han. Erza sat up quickly enraged. "You! You were toying with me!" She shouted at him angrily. He looked her in the eyes, the blades disappearing into his wrists with a 'snick' "I apologize if I offended you, Titania." He said calmly, not even slightly nervous about her anger, definitely a first for a new comer.

She calmed slightly, then a slight blush made its way onto her face. "What are the blades on your wrists? The scarlet headed girl asked curiously. "Hn." He said with a smirk. " these are the Kakusareta burēdo, hidden blades." And flexed his right wrist back, making the mechanism click and the blade extend well past his hand for her to see. She examined him for a moment.

"Pull your hood down." She commanded. She saw the edges of his lips curl upward into a grin. "Shouldn't there be a 'please' in there somewhere?" He replied, voice voice taking on a playful tone. She glared at him. "Remove your hood, or I'll remove it for you." She said, half angry half exited for some reason. His grin broadened, showing perfect pearl white teeth. "Bring it." He challenged.

With slight hesitation, she reached up and grabbed his hood, throwing it back, or attempting to at least. She pushed on the hood, but it didn't even budge a little bit. She got off the bed, trying to pull the black hood off. Somehow, most likely because the jackass that wrote this story is a closet pervert with a thing for redheads, she ended up in Han's lap, her legs straddling the assassin.

She didn't realize this at first because of her attempts to remove his infernal head covering. She finally realized their position when she felt his arms snake subconsciously around her waist and his quiet laughter rumbling against her armor. In Han's opinion, The face of the girl that was sitting in his lap turned so red that it rivaled Sasuke's favorite tomatoes. That or her hair.

Erza leapt out of Han's lap, tripping over his feet and landing on her butt with a "KYAA!" Han's laughter increased. Erza still blushing, glared at him. "Pervert." She growled at him. "You didn't seem to mind a minute ago." He said after he stopped laughing.

She growled, blushing even deeper at that thought. Erza sighed. This was getting nowhere, and she was very curious as to what Han looked like. She swallowed her pride and asked, "Can you please remove your hood?" He smiled, and easily pulled the hood back, revealing droopy ebony black spiked hair, white eyes with three blood red comma like tomoe spinning lazily around the blood red pupil, flawless tan skin, and a kind smile.

"Happy?" He asked her. She nodded, breath taken. 'He's gorgeous.' Some part of her brain said. "T-thank you, Han-kun." Erza replied, stuttering a little bit at first. His smile changed into a full blown out grin. "Any time, Erza-chan." He said, making her blush deepen. "I'm going to go find Naruto, we need to get our insignia's."

Han said with a grin, he stood up and left the room after pulling his hood up, Erza followed him into the main part of the guild. Han grabbed a seat at the bar next to Naruto, who was chatting with Mirajane happily. "Hey, Mirajane-san, could you tell me if Naruto and I passed the master's test?" Han asked the white haired bar maid politely. "That is probably the stupidest question I've ever heard." She said with a smile. "Of course you did!" She pulled out a square magical block with the Fairy Tail symbol.

"What color do you want, Naruto-kun?" She asked the blond sky god slayer. "Neon orange!" He exclaimed excitedly and pulled his neon orange jumpsuit top off, showing off his white t-shirt and muscular torso. He offered her his left shoulder to a blushing Mirajane. She placed the stamp on his shoulder, and a flash of golden light later, she removed the magical stamp, revealing a very bright orange Fairy Tail mark. Naruto grinned happily. "Thanks, Mirajane-chan!" He said happily.

Her blush deepened and she smiled. She turned towards Han. "And you?" She asked him. Han thought about it for a moment. The color scarlet came to mind. "Black with a scarlet red outline." He requested, unzipping his black leather hooded vest and pulling his blood red under armor shirt up. "Over the heart, please." He said simply.

Still blushing slightly, she placed the stamp over his heart. Han felt a brief flash of heat, and the device was removed from his skin. He looked down, and saw the red part was the exact same shade as Erza's hair. He smiled softly. "Thank you." He said. Mirajane smiled and said, "you're welcome, by the way, if you break her heart, I don't care if you're stronger than me. I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." She said, face growing dark. Han paled.

"Yes, ma'am." He said nervous as Naruto laughed his ass off. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Mirajane said, returning to her usual, bubbly bright self. "What can I get you, Erza-chan?" The barmaid asked. "I was wondering if Han would like to join me on a mission." Erza replied. Han nodded. "Sure." He said simply. "What's the mission? He asked curious.

"Oh not much, just a taking out a group of bandits outside of Onibas." She said holding the job request up for him to see. "Aa." He grunted, standing up. "I'll see you later." He said to Mirajane." Naruto pouted. "Or no ramen for a month." Mirajane threatened with a laugh. Han turned around, seeing a flaming punch flying his way.

Han reacted instantly, grabbing the attack out of midair, flipping the assailant onto his back, crouching, and pressing the tip of his right hidden blade to the attacker's throat. He blinked, noticing pink hair. "Sorry, Natsu-san." He said simply and pulled the younger boy up. Natsu was pale in fear. "I-it's okay." He trembled slightly.

Happy flew over and said, "Now look what you did, you big ugly meany! You've made Natsu-kun practically wet himself!" While sitting on the fire dragon slayer's head. Han rolled his eyes and flicked the exceed, sending him flying into Elfman, who crashed into Cana, who spilt her barrel of beer all over Gray, who yelled and sent ice magic flying at the alcoholic. Pretty soon a full scale war was going on in Fairy Tail hall.

Ducking a table, that ended up hitting Naruto, who joined the fight, grabbed Erza's hand and together the two ran past fighters and to Erza's apartment, where they packed her things and left for their mission. A year later, Han kissed the requip mage, and Naruto kissed Mirajane.

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER~**

"What do you mean, this is the only magic shop in town?!" A chesty blond girl asked a short, perverted old man in a magic shop angrily. "I'm sorry, miss. This shop usually sells to traveling mages. In fact, only a tenth of the people in Hargeon can use magic at all! But don't leave, we have all the latest stuff!" He apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever, what I'm really looking for is a really powerful gate key." She said as the old fool started blabbing about a clothing color changer that she already had. He stopped. "We do have one gate key, it's right here." He said, pulling out the silver magical key on a faded red cushion in an old wooden box. The blond's eyes lit up. "The white doggy! I've been looking all over for this one!" She exclaimed happily.

"How much?"she asked. "Twenty thousand jewel." He replied without hesitation. The blond pouted cutely, and leaned over the counter, showing a sizable amount of cleavage. "How much?" She asked sweetly. "Twenty thousand jewel." He replied after a bit of hesitation. Suddenly, the blond was sitting on the counter, showing off her legs. "How much was it, you wonderful man?" She asked with as much sexual charm as she could muster.

One week later; outside Fairy Tail guild (sorry, I tried to write the Hargeon scene, but it pissed me off, I then burned that part of my journal, :) )~

"Wow, it sure is big!" Lucy said as she looked at the guild hall that belonged to the Fairy Tail guild. "Aye!" Happy agreed as Natsu merely kicked the doors in. Inside, people were drinking, laughing, and having a good time. "We're back!" Natsu exclaimed and went inside.

"Hey, Natsu! We heard about Hargeon!" A buck toothed mage called to the pink haired dragon slayer. "You can't go any-" the Natsu proceeded to kick him in the face. "Those rumors you told me were lies!" Natsu exclaimed. The mage flew into Gray, who attacked Natsu. Pretty soon, there was a full scale intra-guild war going on.

Lucy ducked as a barrel nearly hit her. 'What the hell is wrong with everybody in this place?!' She asked herself. "Oh. Are you new here?" A cheerful sounding woman asked her. Lucy looked up. Then gasped. Then slapped herself mentally.

'It's Mirajane! The model from Wizarding Weekly!' Lucy screamed in her head. "I just got here. I'm Lucy." The blond girl told the white haired girl. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked her after another barrel of beer flew over their heads. "I usually let them get it out of their systems." Mirajane replied cheerfully.

Then got hit with a beer bottle, knocking her to the floor. Lucy screamed, "Mirajane-san!" Suddenly, the magic level in the room exploded as magic started flying. A huge monster rose from out of nowhere roaring, "Cut it out you dolts!" Everybody stopped except for Natsu who yelled, "What, you bitches are scared of that? Well in that case I cla-" then got squished by the monster's left foot. The monster noticed a terrified Lucy, and said calmly, "Ah. A new comer." Then proceeded to shrink down into a little old man in jester like clothing.

"Nice to meet ya! The name is Makarov." He said, waving. The little man leapt up to the second story balcony, hitting his head on a support beam. He crawled up and faced them saying, "Listen up, all of you, the magic council as usual is pissed at me! Gray, you-" but stopped as he felt three extremely powerful magical auras approaching, and fast at that.

"My point is, try not to destroy stuff so much, but don't give a rat's ass about those old geezers!" He said quickly before the front doors were kicked open, but what Lucy saw scared the living shit out of her, where there had been a sunny village before, was just pure black. No outlines, nothing. Like a black wall. But she felt the auras that everyone else felt. It sent chills down her spine at the power. "Yes! Naruto-kun is home!" Mirajane cheers and runs towards the void as three figures step out, two of them holding hands.

Mirajane threw her arms around the one not holding a hand. Lucy looked at him. His face was covered by a black hood. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed some muscle, neon orange skinny jeans, a neon orange cloak with black flames on the bottom (hokage cloak)that the hood was attached to, and wooden Shinobi style sandals and white fingerless gloves with metal studs over the knuckles.

He let out a "Datteboyo!" and wrapped his arms around the girl that hugged him, lowering his head to kiss her. The other male was dressed similarly. He had a black hood on, attached to a black hooded leather vest, white cloak, black baggy pants, and black boots that laced up to about five inches above the ankle, and black leather fingerless gloves with metal studs over the knuckles. There was a slight bump going along the male's inner forearms. Lucy could see red white eyes with red in spots glowing.

The other figure was a beautiful red headed girl Lucy's age with big brown eyes dressed in a chest piece of plate armor. Instead of having armored leggings, she wore a blue skirt to just below her knees. She had on armored gloves and boots. Everybody started talking quietly amongst themselves. "Oh shit. They're back already?!" And "We're dead" was heard throughout the guild. 'Woah. She's hot! To bad that she appears to be taken, I would love to have some 'fun' with her!' Lucy thought with a blush

Makarov jumped off the balcony and walked towards the four twenty year olds. "Welcome back, Han-kun, Naruto-kun, Erza-chan. I expect the mission was a success?" The redhead woman nodded. "Hai, Makarov-sensei. We didn't stop until the beast lay dead at our feet." The one holding the redhead's hand said darkly. Lucy shivered. 'What kind of people talk like that?!' She asked herself in terror. Makarov nodded.

"Alrighty, I'm off to my regular meeting, be good, Naruto-kun. Mirajane, you're in charge. Don't have sex on the bar with Naruto. Err... Erza-chan, Han-kun, you're in charge." He said with an evil grin towards the grinning Naruto and death glaring Mirajane. "It was one time!" She defended, blushing. Han chuckled darkly.

"Have fun, Master. You behave yourself." He told the old man. Makarov chuckled and left. "All right! Everybody listen up! On our way to the mission, we heard that Fairy Tail mages have been causing trouble! Natsu, Gray, get out here!" The red head girl that must have been Erza yelled. Natsu and Gray walked out of the crowd, both shaking in fear. "So, do either of you have anything to say for your actions?" Han asked them, flicking his left wrist, a blade appearing with a barely audible "snick". Both of the boys fell to the ground in fear, begging for their lives. "What's wrong with those two?"

Lucy asked Happy. "They're terrified. While Erza beat them both senseless, Han-sama is much more powerful. He could defeat them both with a look. Well, that's what Naruto-kun said." The blue flying cat said simply. Lucy shivered. "Why are they so mean to their fellow guild members?" She asked him as Naruto and Mirajane started making out against the wall. "They're not, Han-sama told me once that he sees a part of himself in Natsu and Gray, so he's trying to prepare them for the road ahead. I think he's great for it." The flying blue cat said while munching on a fish.

After they'd finished harassing Natsu and Gray, Erza, Han Mirajane, and Naruto went and sat down at a table, where a slightly nervous barmaid brought over a huge plate consisting of several different foods. "Hey, Lucy. Want to pair up with us?" Natsu asked her. Lucy thought about it. "Su-" she started but felt Han's extremely dark aura come up behind her.

"Actually, Natsu-kun."he said, making them both jump and face them. "Erza-chan wants me to take you and Happy-chibi with us. Rumor has it Eisenwald has been starting some trouble around one of the old ruins near Onibas. She thought you might get some training in it." Natsu grinned. "Yeah, I'll come. Wanna come Luigi-chan?" He asked the celestial spirit mage. "It's Lucy!" She yelled comically, punching the pink haired fire dragon slayer in the face. "Fine... I'll come." She said, a little nervous about going on a mission with some of the most powerful light mages in Fiore. "Cool. Go home and get plenty of rest." Han said and walked back to his table. Lucy said goodbye to Natsu, kicked Happy, and left the guild hall, heading home to sleep.~

**So, what do you think? I tried to make the chapter longer to make up for the wait. As usual, read and review yes, I made Lucy Bi! VvvV Exitium out! VvvV**


	3. Do

**Hey everybody! I want to say thank you to everybody for reading! Unfortunately, only one person has reviewed. I'm only translating my made up spells. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS "TWO" KILLS! Also, this is where it goes AU. Just a lil warning. ~**

**The next day~**

"Ugh! Why do I have to go with this weakling?! Stupid match stick!" Gray complained loudly, completely missing the fact he was in his boxers, clothes nowhere to be found.

"What was that, ice box?!" Natsu yelled back, getting in the ice make wizard's face. "Please don't fight!" Lucy pleaded. "You heard me, squinty eyes!" Gray retorted back.

By now, everybody around them in the train station was looking at them strangely. "Hey, Erza-san, Naruto-san, Han-san!" Lucy called. The two bickering teens froze, then started acting like best friends.

Lucy started laughing. "You two are so stupid!" She laughed. "Sorry we're late." A smooth male's voice said from behind Lucy. She spun around, paling at the sight of Han and Erza. Behind them was a massive wagon of equipment. "I-is that all yours?" Lucy asked shocked. Erza nodded. "I saw you at the guild yesterday, what's your name?" The redheaded mage asked. "My name is Lucy."

"Ugh. Sorry we're late." Mirajane's voice said. Naruto and Mirajane appeared=  
from the other direction. "You're coming too, Mira-chan?" Han asked. She nodded simply. "Hai. I thought I should get back into the swing of things. Is that a problem?!" She said, voice going dark towards the end.

Underneath his hood, Han visibly paled. "No, Mirajane-sama." He whimpered. Then he reappeared next to Naruto. "Brother, how the bloody fuck do you put up with her?! She's scary!" He whispered. "The same way he puts up with you, Kuso Yaro!" She said rather sweetly. Han gulped. "You must be a masochist." He told the blond. Said blond just shook his head and chuckled.

"Erza, I'll go on this mission, on one condition!" Natsu said determined. "When we get back, I want a rematch." Erza smiled while looking down. "And why is that?" She asked. "Because, this time I'm gonna beat you!"

"Very well, I don't know if I'll win, but I accept. Gray, do you want a rematch as well?" She replied, her head snapping quickly towards the ice make mage. Said exobitionist shook his head saying, "No, Erza-sama!"

"Okay, everybody, we need to get on the train before it leaves." Han said calling Raven, then walked to get on the train, holding Erza's hand. Naruto picked up Kuruma, walking into the train entrance and Mirajane followed, then Gray, then Lucy, then Natsu and Happy.

**On the train~**

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned "Han-niiiiiiiii, why can't we use your teleportation ability?!" Han grinned. "Because, one, I can't send this many people through it, and two, it's funny watching you suffer." He replied evilly. Lucy shuddered. 'What have I gotten myself into?!' She thought in fear.

"So, Erza-san, what kind of magic do you use, if it's not to rude to ask?" T=  
he bond celestial wizard asked the red head. "It's really pretty!" happy declared, munching on a fish. "It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Lucy and Han=  
face palmed. "Stupid cat." Han muttered under his breath.

"Please, just call me Erza. It's not a rude question." Erza replied" I use r=  
equip magic, more specifically, a lost magic called The Knight. And personally, I think Gray's magic is much prettier than mine." Gray put his hands together, the top one a fist, the bottom one open, facing up.

He removed his fist, in its place, was a tiny ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail insignia. "I use ice make magic." He said. Lucy gasped. "That explains it!" She said excitedly. " Natsu is fire, Gray is ice, that's why they don't get along!" Naruto let out a snort of laughter, before Mirajane smacked him up=  
side the head. He frowned, then picked her up, putting her back down in his lap with a grin. Erza rolled her eyes at her friends' antics.

Gray shrugged. "Nah. It's not like that, I just hate his guts." Natsu groaned again. "Fuck you, Popsicle breath." He retorted weakly. "Anyways, what kind of magic do you use, Han-san, Naruto-san?" Lucy asked curious about the two that made Natsu and Gray terrified with just a glance.

"I use wind god slaying magic and ninjutsu magic. Datteboyo!" Naruto said excitedly. "I use shadow god slaying magic, blade magic, assassin magic, ninjutsu magic, and sealing magic." Han said simply. "And you use celestial spirit magic. Quite rare." Lucy blushed at the hooded male's compliment. "What about you, Mirajane-san?" The takeover mage giggled and said, "I use transformation magic and takeover magic."=20

**Onibas Train Station~**

The group walked out of the train station with Natsu being carried by Gray. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from inside a far train station. The group looked at each other, then ran as fast as possible towards it. Outside the large transit building, was a large crowd of pedestrians, rune knights, and train station officials.

Erza ran through the group of pedestrians and started questioning the soldiers and officials, head butting them when they didn't answer quickly enough. Han just rolled his eyes and shook his head, activating his kakkai genkei. "Erza-chan!" He said simply. She looked at him. "Eisenwald is inside. The platoon that marched in is defeated, and Erigor is planning an ambush in the main waiting room."

"Ah. Let's go!" She said, walking back to her boyfriend, pecking him on the lips, grabbing his hand, and practically dragging the Shinobi/assassin turned mage behind her, though he was grinning the entire time. Naruto and the res=  
t of the group ran in after them. Inside, a ghastly site awaited them. Three dozen bodies were strewn along the ground and stairs, surrounded in pools o=  
f their own blood. Lucy was trembling in fear.

'Who would do this?!' She asked herself in fear. "We need to stop them." Naruto said, his aura blowing around him in a black wind. "Let's go." Han agreed. They ran into the main Parlor, where all of Eisenwald was waiting for them, a weird guy floating above the crowd, a wicked looking scythe in hand.

"Welcome, Flies! Come, step into my parlor!" The guy with the scythe said with a feral grin. "Hello, Erigor-san." Han said simply, then flickered away, reappearing behind him with his sword out and being swung at the man's neck. An arc of shadow and black lightening came out of the blade. Erigor barely managed to get out of the way of the attack, though a lot of his men weren't so lucky.

Screams of pain were heard as the blackness hit the dark mages. Many were sent flying into their comrades. Erigor smirked. "Hello to you too, Sairento kage. I guess the legends about your speed are true after all. Too bad we already took care of you."

Han looked at the man curiously. "What the fuck are yo-" he started to ask before a ball of white magic hit him square in the back. Erza watched as the ball covered the man she loved. Soon, it dissipated and Han turned, glaring daggers in the direction the attack had come from.

It was a young man with tousled brown hair and red eyes covered by a pair of  
round glasses. He wore a long black trench cloak that was closed and went to his ankles. He had on black boots. A rapier was attached to his waist. "Now that there is no way for you to win against me, my name is Tobito Sasaki of the assassination guild, Final Judgment! Erigor-sama hired me to kill you. You will be my first kill, Sairento Kage!" The man said, not even affected  
by Han's death glare.

Han dropped from he'd been floating after he'd attacked Erigor. "Hn. I'm not  
defenseless." He said simply, then removed his cloak, twirling it behind him and revealing his black hooded leather vest and blood red long sleeved under armor style shirt. "Now, let's play." He then lowered his hood, revealing  
droopy spiked black hair and white eyes with red spinning tomoe. Lucy gasped in awe. 'He's gorgeous!' She thought to herself. Then started shaking as his already powerful aura skyrocketed, making the building shake, windows breaking.

"Naruto-san, you handle Erigor, Love, you and Mira-chan handle the mob, Boys, have fun, Blondie, stand there shivering in terror." Han said with a smirk. "What about me?!" Kuruma and Raven asked indignantly. "What about you?" Naruto said, letting his own magic out, shooting over Han's due to Han's magic being temporarily removed. Everyone started backing as deep cracks split across the walls and floor.

Han leapt at his attacker, even quicker than before. "How the fuck are you still up?!" Tobito asked. "Easy, boy, I have more than one type of energy." Han replied, sending a huge fireball from his mouth at him. "kurumajikku: Hakai!" Tobito shouted, throwing his hands out, a ball of black light shot out of his hands and the fireball exploded, leaving nothing left.

"Hn. So you're a circle mage. Very impressive." Han said sarcastically as he  
disappeared, reappearing a millisecond later with a round house kick to Tobito's ribs that sent him flying into the wall behind him. "Ah. Now that we've been acquainted, let's dance." The circle mage said from behind Han, swinging his rapier, attempting to behead the god slayer.

**With Naruto and Erigor~**

"Let's play! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and jumped at Erigor, slamming the attack into the mage's stomach sending him flying through a window, the blond jumping after him exclaiming, "Oh no you don't, bastard, get your skinny ass back here Datteboyo!" Making everyone sweat drop.

"Um... He knows he sent him flying, right?" Lucy asked Happy. The cat shrugged. "He's weird." He said simply, pulling out a fish and munching on it.

With Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, and Gray~

As the god slayers fought their opponents, Mirajane smiled evilly. "I finally get to have some fun." She said, two blood red magic circles appearing above her and under her. "Take over magic: Satan Soul!" In a flash of red light, she'd transformed into a terrifying demon.

"That's the she-demon of Fairy Tail! Mirajane Strauss!" A fat guy from Eisenwald said terrified. Erza glared, and a flash of golden light later, a long s=  
word appeared in her right hand. "That's Erza Scarlet! It's Titania!" The fat guy said before he was blasted away by a medium sized fireball from Natsu.

"Don't forget me, ass hole!" The pink haired boy said angrily as gray started shooting ice make lances at people.

With Han and Tobito~

Both of them had their swords out, slashing at each other and throwing spells and jutsu at each other surrounded by craters. Eventually, Tobito got pissed and jumped back, slamming his rapier back into its sheath and yelling, "this will take care of you, Hakai Skuru!" He then proceeded to punch the ground.

As soon as his fist made contact with the hardwood floor, a shockwave of blue lightning shot out of his entire arm, destroying everything in the building, the only problem, was the attack also hit his employers, defeating them all except for Erigor, who just barely managed to dodge.

As the dust settled, Han and twenty Naruto's could be seen shielding the group from Fairy Tail from the Devastating attack. "Dammit! I don't have fucking time for this! Tobito-san, either finish them or get out!" Erigor yelled angrily and disappeared in a fast gust of wind.

Naruto's clones dispersed in puffs of smoke, leaving the actual blond Shinobi turned mage standing in front of a frowning Mirajane. Tobito dropped to one knee, coughing up a bit of blood. Sticking out of the young man's neck, was a thin silver blade with intricate engravings.

"W-what?" He choked out. Han materialized behind him. "Dbutsu suru." He whispered in the dying man's ear. The assassin removed the hidden blade and laid the would be killer down gently. He looked over at Erza, who was frowning, but said nothing.

"Let's end this." Han said simply. He walked over to Lucy, who was trembling  
in fear, who stepped back slightly. Han lifted his hands in a symbol of peace. "It's okay, Lucy-san, I will not let somebody who would hurt his comrades live." She nodded, still trembling.

He walked over to Erza and pulled her into a loving embrace, whispering apologies to her. "Naruto." He said simply. "Hai." The blond asked as he held a slightly trembling Mirajane. "You know what to do."

Naruto nodded, and pulled a silver Zippo style lighter out of his back pocket, lighting it and tossing it onto the corpse. As soon as the fire touched the body of Tobito, black flames leapt up. "Natsu, stay here, make sure those flames don't get out of control." Han ordered. Natsu nodded.

"Everybody else, let's go." Han said, waving his hand over the main doorway.  
Pure blackness spiraled out of the door. "Just close your eyes Lucy-san." The shadow god slayer said, walking through the portal. Erza followed, then everybody else.

**Guild Master hall~**

"Hehe... This is it. Time to des-" Erigor started as he landed in the woods n=  
ear the large building that held the guild masters when he felt immense pain  
from his back to his heart. He looked down, a black katana blade was embedded in his chest from behind, crimson blood gushing out. "W-wha?" He whimpered as blackness claimed him.

"Dbutsu suru, Baka."Han whispered as he removed his blade from the dead wind  
mage's corpse. He noticed a strange looking flute on the ground and picked it up. It was made out of a dark wood and a skull with three eyes at one end of it. Figuring this was the death magic flute lullaby, Han immediately destroyed the magic item.

"Good job, Han-kun." Erza said as she huffed him. "Come on everyone, let's go home." Han said simply, waving her hand thus creating another shadow portal. Everyone stepped through it, reappearing at the train station to find the  
corpse of Tobito no longer burning and moving around, fighting Natsu who was laughing.

"The fuck are you doing, Datteboyo?!" Naruto yelled at his pink haired friend, who stopped and looked at them, just to get hit in the face by a ball of fire from Tobito. "He said he wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said simply. Tobito nodded simply.

"Also, I want to apologize for attacking you, Han-san. And for accidentally attacking my employers." The circle mage said, bowing his head. Erza frowned.  
"How are you still alive? Han-kun's blade went through your neck." She asked curiously.

Han chuckled. "It's a part of the magic of circle monks. They can only be killed by having blessed holy silver shoved through their hearts. Other mortal wounds will temporarily knock them out, usually for a few minutes to a few hours." He said. Tobito smirked.

"Oh... I get it! It's because they're so annoying!" Naruto said excitedly, Mirajane slapping him upside the head, though she herself giggled. "They're not nearly as annoying as you, love." Mirajane said grinning at the blond's pout.

"Anyways, let's get out of here, a little warning, Tobito-san, you try and backstab me; this blade is made out of blessed holy silver." Han said holding out his left hidden blade, not even bothering to hide the obvious threat. Tobito paled.

Erza glared at her boyfriend's antics, and they all went home.~

**Translations:**

**Sairento kage: Silent Shadow**  
**kurumajikku: Hakai: circle magic: Destruction**  
**Hakai kuru! Destruction Circle**

**And... Done! Sorry I've been gone so long! As usual, read and review!**

**Exitium out!**


End file.
